


I'm drunk but I know that I love you

by TheGhostOfBenjamin



Series: Sanders sides one shots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Drinking, Fluff, I'm to tired for that, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Night Stands, Regret, Sex mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfBenjamin/pseuds/TheGhostOfBenjamin
Summary: Logan wakes up with a headache and arms holding him close. He knows he followed his friend to a party, he knows he got abandoned twenty minutes into said party, he knows a stranger came up to talk to him, he knows the two of them shared a couple of drinks, but he doesn't know why he decided to have sex with said stranger.





	I'm drunk but I know that I love you

Logan didn’t really know why he had agreed in the first place, and he was already starting to regret it. Patton had gushed about a party a few streets away, and the most important part, a cute guy he wanted to talk with. 

For some reason, Logan couldn’t really decipher why he was needed for this equation. Patton had started simple, but as Logan continued to deny his offer, Patton had brought out his secret weapon. The puppy eyes. Logan obviously couldn’t say no to those eyes, and reluctantly followed Patton to said party. 

At first it wasn’t too bad, the music was a bit loud, but nothing he couldn’t handle. What was bad, however, was the fact that Patton abandoned him after only twenty minutes, and Logan could not find him again. 

He was about to leave, when a man around his age walked up to him, stopping his escape attempt. Said man happily began to chat with him, asking questions and holding a conversation about everything and nothing. 

Normally, Logan would have dismissed the other person, but for some reason he didn’t. The two of them took a drink together, which turned to two, which turned to three and so on. Logan didn’t remember what happened after his sixth drink.

When he woke up with a headache and arms holding him close, Logan knew he had done bad. The lightness of the room hurt his eyes, and he squinted until they had adjusted. He found himself almost pressed against another body, their legs tangled together, and his head tucked into the others chest. 

He let out a slight sigh of relief, noticing it was Roman, they man he had conversed with yesterday. His hair was a lot messier than it was when he first saw Roman, his face relaxed and happy. Then the next thing, they were both naked. 

Logan wasn’t one for socialising with other people, only if he found the conversation interesting or he was familiar with said person. So he had to think back to yesterday, trying to decipher what had made him agree to have sex with a person he barely knew. 

Deciding he needed the other to figure out his dilemma, and to get up to get dressed, he decided to wake Roman up. It took a lot of failed attempts, but he managed to get Roman to wake up. Said person looked down at him groggily, a smile forming on his lips as he hugged Logan closer. 

Logan tried to pry himself away, but to no luck. Roman was stronger than himself, and obviously a morning cuddler. When he noticed Roman beginning to drift of again, Logan decided to speak. 

“Would you be so kind as to let me go?”. He muttered, not happy that Roman ruffled his chin against his hair. 

“But it’s still so early…”. He said, showing no sign of letting Logan go. 

As a last futile attempt, Logan began shoving Roman off him, pushing at his chest to escape the hold. Roman, having almost fallen asleep again, lost his grip and Logan got free. Roman whined as Logan rolled of the bed, starting to search for his clothes. 

He managed to get his boxers and jeans back on, until Roman even made an attempt to get up. He shuffled tiredly to the edge, finding his boxers in no time and putting them on. 

Logan had just found his polo shirt, when a pair of arms wrapped themself around him. He let out a groan, trying to get himself free yet again. 

“Why are you in such a hurry?”. Roman whined, holding Logan closer when he began to squirm. 

“I need to leave.”. Was all Logan said, managing to get Roman off him by ducking under his arms. 

“You can’t just leave.”. Roman said, grabbing the tie Logan had been reaching for. 

Logan rubbed his eyes, feeling his headache start to worsen. He just wanted to leave, was that too much to ask for?

“Why can’t I just leave? I believe I am a person with free will.”. 

“I want to get to know you better, more than I already do… I love you.”. 

Logan flinched a bit at that answer. He didn’t do love, feelings at all for that matter. 

“You do not love me…”. Logan began, ignoring how hurt Roman seemed at that statement. “We both drank yesterday, so our feelings are nothing more than drunk love based on sex and arousal.”. 

“Didn’t last night mean anything to you? Everything we talked about?”. Roman looked hurt, but Logan could not figure out why. 

“Look… I’m not interested in a relationship, especially not one that started based on a drunk one-night stand.”. Logan snatched the tie away from Roman, and began walking towards the door. However, as his hand reached for the handle, Roman’s voice stopped him. 

“ You love space!”. He began, almost shouting the sentence, as if he was afraid Logan wouldn’t hear it, despite being in the same room. “You told me that yesterday.. said that you wanted to be a astronaut when you where a child, but as you grew older, you got more and more inspired to teach other people about the world, so you studied to become a teacher.”. 

Logan stopped his movements, but refrained from looking back at Roman. His silence was enough of an answer for Roman to continue. 

“You have a hard time understanding feelings, and you feel bad about that. That’s why you apologized to me several times for not understanding a joke a told you, even though I said it was okay.”. 

Logan slowly turned around during Roman’s speech, looking at him with a confused look. 

“You told me about your friend dragging you here, how he used puppy eyes on you, only to abandoned you not even twenty minutes into the party. You spoke about your love for bee’s, your love for a certain jam, and how you could eat a whole jar without a problem.”. 

Roman had moved towards him as he spoke, holding out the tie for Logan to take. Logan did, but instead of running away, he looked at Roman in the eyes. 

“I didn’t fall in love with you because we had sex, I feel in love with the person you showed me yesterday. They way you talk with such confident you could silence a whole room. How you correct your glasses every now and then, even when they are perfectly placed on your nose. The way you feel your tie when speaking about something you love, as if your hands are way to energetic but you don’t give them the permission to flail around. The way your eyes light up when you get excited, the way your nose scrunches up when you think, the-”. 

Logan stopped Roman’s rambling, interrupting him by connecting their lips. He was aware his cheeks where flaming red, and he could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes. When Roman wrapped him in a hug, returning the kiss with equal passion, Logan let the tears fall. 

So this was how it felt to be loved.


End file.
